pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Resistance
"Join us, and we'll be sure that you, and ev'ryone of us will bust a cap up his..." -Gael Forsythe, before getting attacked by Raiders. |founder = Gael Forsythe (Leader) Jake Kingston (Co-Leader)|founded = 2017|leader(s) = Gael Forsythe Jake Kingston|active = 2017-present|base = Frostwood, Washington (Main base/HQ) Seattle Complex (Outpost)|engagements = *The Infection *The Coded Invasion of Pixelarica **The Hunt for The Bug **Operation Tempest ***Attack on Centurion Armament's Arctic base|known_members = *Gael Forsythe (Leader/Founder) *Jake Kingston (Co-Leader/Founder) *The Newbie *Female Survivor *The Creator}} The Resistance '(also known as the ''United Pixelarican Freedom Force') is a playable faction found in the Campaign mode. It is an armed resistance movement in Pixelarica after the many events that affected the nation, in which they are fighting for freedom against the foreign invaders, and to bring back order and peace to Pixelarica. They are well-armed and well-equipped due to their resources available in Frostwood, and the large amount of members within the group, most whom are expert outdoorsmen or ex-military. They have access to military-grade firearms such as the Combat Carbine, as well as equipment and vehicles such as jeeps and technicals, making them a proficient fighting force against larger forces such as the Infected and even The Coded. History During the events of The Infection, the Pixelarican Army were deployed in major areas of Pixelarica to quarantine the infection, leaving smaller towns and villages to evacuate from their homes. However, for the people of Frostwood; a small town near the Frostwood Military Barracks. They stayed and defended their town from invaders until the infection was over under the leadership of Gael Forsythe. The inhabitants used their own weapons, as well as firearms from the gunstore, sporting store, and even the abandoned barracks to defend themselves from the infection, later turning their town into a self-sustaining fort and eventually forming the 'Frostwood Force'. After the infection and the invasion by The Coded, some members of the militia expanded down south of Washington to Oregon and Northern California, setting up camps and outposts to help lift the invasion by the neon invaders. Invasion World During the campaign, the Newbie's group had encountered a band of hostile raiders within a Northern California forest. The Newbie manages to defeat them, as well as their leader, where Forsythe and a couple of his men approached the trio to thank them for killing the raiders off. Forsythe then invites the them to their camp at the outskirts of Seattle, the Newbie first hesitates but accepts the offer. He later joined the Resistance in lifting Pixelarica from The Coded by finding the source of The Bug. Equipment Primary Assault Rifles * AK-48 * AK Mini * Army Rifle * Combat Carbine * Combat Rifle * Marksman * Ranger Rifle Submachine Guns * Simple Machine Gun * Mini Friend * Uzi-Uzi Shotguns * Buckshot Barrage * Double Barreled Shotgun (used by Gael Forsythe.) * Simple Shotgun * Tactical Shotgun Backup * Desert Eagle * Dual Pixel Guns (used by Jake Kingston.) * Old Revolver * Pixel Gun Melee * Battle Axe * Combat Knife * Dual Machete * Knight Sword * Tactical Tomahawk Special * Heavy Machine Gun Sniper * Brutal Headhunter * Law Enforcer (used by Gael Forsythe.) * Guerrilla Rifle * Sniper RIfle Heavy * Apocalypse * Grenade Launcher * RPG * Signal Pistol Trivia * According to Gael, most of the members of the group are outdoorsmen, or ex-military, this is due to Frostwood being close to a military barracks and the town being located near a forest. Category:Faction